To Fall or To Fly
by Mia Potter-Weasley
Summary: He didn't want to fall. He wanted to fly. He wanted to take charge of everything he had almost let slip through his fingers... When Eridan Ampora thinks about what he's almost lost, He decides to make sure a certain someone knows how he feels and begins to take charge of his life. (HumanStuck EriKar)
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So I wanted to write an EriKar and just now finished the first chapter after getting dumped over text. It turned out happier then i expected though. I am planning on this being a multi chapter story and hopefully updated regularly. _

_I apologize if any of the characters are OOC also this is HumanStuck Eridan/Karkat story. (Rating may be changed later on depending on later events in the plot!_

_Enjoy!_

Cool wind hit his face, blowing his unusually unstyled hair around his face. His scarf, which was in reality unneeded in the mild spring evening, fluttered carelessly.

His fingers curled around the metal railing that kept children from tumbling over the edge of the bridge. He sighed, Staring out at the reflection of the sunset on the water, reds and oranges and pinks, shades he hadn't taken time to notice before, stared back at him.

He came here a lot, every since his Brother had given him those stupid little books about a boy wizard and told him that if you imagined hard enough, looking out at the river and the grassy hills and trees out in the distant shores you could almost imagine the silhouette of a castle and you could almost feel like a part of it.

A small frown tugged at his lips. He couldn't remember when he stopped seeing the outline of the castle, or feeling the 'magic' in the air. He supposed it was around the same time he stopped believing the good guy always wins and that happy endings are for everyone. Around the same time he just wanted to lock himself in his room and never speak or touch another human being again.

He gripped the rail tighter, feeling some paint chip off underneath his fingers, and closed his eyes. A stronger breeze rolled through and a shiver rolled up his back. He felt like falling, and he felt angry.

He wasn't supposed to feel like falling, he wasn't supposed to feel like letting go- not after everything he did to get better, all the steps he took, all the butterflies and promises and late night calls from his brother just to make sure he was doing okay.

Eridan Ampora wasn't suppose to feel like falling anymore. Not to say he really felt like letting go, not when he thought about his brother or Fef who would never forgive him for that, or even when he thought about the prick that went by Sollux or any of his especially didn't feel like Falling when he thought about his best friend, A short, angry boy by the name of Karkat Vantas.

Best friend. A friendship that had lasted through enough shit to make any sane person run for the hills. When Eridan had told him that, Karkat shrugged and told him maybe he wasn't sane then.

He wanted to be something more than best friends.

He opened his violet eyes and stared down at the water. After a few moments he uncurled his fingers and took a step back.

He didn't want to fall.

Not today.

He wanted to fly. He wanted to take charge of everything he had almost let slip through his fingers.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up His text conversation with Karkat._ You busy? If not do you mind if I come ovver?_

He let his scarf flutter in the breeze before he turned away completely from the railing. His phone buzzed with Karkat's reply.

_GET OVER HERE ASSHOLE._

Smiling slightly Eridan began the ten minuet walk to his friends home from the bridge.

His phone buzzed again. _I'M IN THE LIVING ROOM THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED JUST COME IN._

He could feel some nerve twisting inside of him but he knew what he wanted now. He was going to take charge of the life he had almost thrown away. He was going to rebuild and build all the things he lost and could have lost before that fateful night four years ago.

When he made it to Karkat's home he hesitated only slightly before opening the door and slipping of his shoes and announcing his arrival. Karkat, true to his word, was in the room next to the entrance hallway, the door slightly ajar and one of his movies playing on the Television.

Now or never.

"Sup, asshole you- You didn't use a fuck ton of gel in your hair today." Karkat said, amusement over taking his face. "I can't say it looks like I thought it would, but it looks pretty good."

Eridan fought back a blush as he managed to make his way to Karkat.

"Karkat, I need to tell you something." Karkat's face immediately fell serious at the use of his full name and serious tone Eridan used.

"Go ahead." he said, slight concern in his eyes.

He did not expect the taller boy to place a quick kiss to his mouth or to mumble incoherently as a blush over took his face.

"I really really like you, Kar."

A light, ecstatic laugh escaped the younger boys mouth. At first Eridan was too shocked to speak.

"I really really like you too, Eridan." and he could feel the smile stretch across his face and a moment of pure bliss wash over him.

He felt like he was flying when Karkat pressed his lips to his again, a bit more passionate and still gentle and soft.

"I thought you didn't want a relationship, did you change your mind?"

"There was something that was in the way. But I want to get over it. I want to be with you. I can't tell you right now but maybe later I will."

And Karkat grinned. "That sounds good. I want to be with you too. No matter what. Now, you have to stay and finish the movie with me."

Eridan laughed, pulling off his jacket and tossing it on the floor next to the couch and settling down next to the shorter boy. "Anything."

They ended up watching two movies after that, Eridan picking the last one. A movie about a boy who finds out he is anything but ordinary and finds a magical world and a family all his own.

A movie where the good guy wins and there is a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan ended up staying over night at Karkat's house, something not new between the two of them. The only difference was that Both of them had fallen asleep on the couch, Karkat pulled up onto Eridan's lap, and both had woken up that way "So that wasn't a dream." Karkat mumbled, as he stumbled out of sleep, causing Eridan to grin at the messy hair and half glazed eyes.

"You are mighty cute when you're tired, Kar." Eridan said, watching Karkat blush and mutter something about hot jerks that call people eventually fully woke up and got up to make breakfast, waffles and eggs and toast because Karkat want eggs and toast and Eridan wants waffles.

He shared quick kisses with Karkat before hunting down his coat and shoes and socks and telling the shorter boy he would message him later, after his four photography appointments today.

"Do you want a ride there? I have to go make sure Sollux didn't keep himself holed up in his office all night anyways." Karkat grumbled, and Eridan bit back a slight laugh at the thought of Sollux drinking mountain dew from his coffee cup (I'm supposed to stop making coffee at like, eight pm, so I went to go get a mountain dew.) and typing away at his computer for his latest client.

This is the usual routine for him, and Karkat glares half hardheartedly at Eridan for the look of amusement that passes across his features. "You know very well that if I didn't check every once in a while he'd stay up for three days straight and probably explode someones fucking computer."

Eridan lets his face morph into false seriousness. "Of course. You are doing him a big favor. And I guess I'll take a ride since it's right there anyways." He remembered that he left a bag of clothes at his studio, and that he will have something clean to change into, thank god.

He pushed his glasses up and tried to style his hair with just his fingers. He sighs as strands of it fall right back into his face and Karkat chuckles.

"Come on. Your hair doesn't look bad." He said, grabbing his jacket and heading to the car parked in front of his home.

The ride is quiet but comfortable, Eridan trying to straighten the schedule out in his head ( at eleven fifty or was that Sarah and Tim Evans? He'll look at the book as soon as he arrives anyway) and Karkat tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in a sort of concentrated daze.

"When are you going to be having Lunch?" Karkat asked him, the music coming from the speakers on low humming in the background. Eridan glanced over and laughed at how messy his hair had already become.

"Twelve or one o clock. I can't remember." He sayed, Just as they drove over the bridge. Eridan is on the wrong side to look out at the river and the trees and the hills so he doesn't.

"Well, If you want to text me I can pick you something up and come meet you. I don't have anything better to do today, It's technically my day off and Sollux doesn't give a fuck anyway."

Eridan nodded. "That sounds great, actually."

It was nine fifty when Eridan unlocked the studio door and ran in quickly to go find his clothes and change in the back changing room and grabbing a water out of the small mini fridge he kept by the front desk.

He flipped open his book of appointments and sighed.

_Jones- 10:30 _

_Evans- 11:15_

_Morrinson: 1:15_

_Smith: 1:45_

He had about fifteen minuets left before his first customer would arrive, so he began to check the equipment and make sure he had everything straightened and set up correctly.

_With Karkat_

"God damn it Sollux, Would it fucking Kill you to go home if you are tired?" When Sollux didn't respond Karkat turned around and found his friend reclined in his chair, asleep.

"SOLLUX!"

Startled awake, Sollux slid out of the office chair and hit the ground with a thud.

"Shit KK I was just resting my eyes." He said, standing up and stretching his joints.

"Sure thing, Lisp king. Do you remember what today is?"

"Sunday." Sollux said, picking up his coffee cup and grimacing when he realized it was full of mountain Dew and not coffee.

"And what do you have planned for this Sunday?"

"Me and Feferi were going to go see a- Holy Shit I have to get ready to go with FF!"

Karkat grinned triumphantly. "Go get ready you Dumb fuck. I'll clean up here and lock up when I leave."

Sollux gathered his things and nodded. "Just one thing, KK."

"What?" Karkat said, picking up the coffee mug and an empty bag of chips.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Karkat choked on air, startled by the sudden question and glared at Sollux's smug smirk.

"It's not fucking obvious is it?" He grumbled, and Sollux chuckled.

"Only because I've known you for such a long time. So you going to tell me?"

"It's none of your business, Asshole." Karkat glared, tossing the empty bag into a trash bin next to the desk, "And stop making such a fucking mess of the office."

"Aww Come on KK, you can tell me." Sollux said, Following Karkat to the lunch room across the hall.

"If you don't leave soon and you are late getting to Feferi tonight I will kill you because My romantic advice will not be ruined because some asshole decided he was gonna sleep in his office and then question people about their personal lives."

Sollux grinned. "I won't be late, We aren't going anywhere until three thirty. Which means I can pester you for an hour and a half before I have to go home to get everything ready."

"Captor you had better hope that when I'm done rinsing this Mug you are in the front of the store and putting your jacket on to leave I swear to god."

"Does Kanaya know who it is?"

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday morning."

"So that's a no."

Karkat set the mug on the counter to dry and turned around. Sollux Wisely left the lunch room and headed out to his Car, Karkat close behind.

"Remember! Don't be an asshole, Make sure you look presentable for Fef!" He called out as Sollux got in his car. He went back into the office to finish cleaning up, putting all of the paper work into the correct places cleaning up Sollux's mess in the front part of the store.

He checked his phone when he finished organizing all the game consoles and cords and batteries into the correct places on the shelves. _'my lunch is at twelve.' _

He made note of the time, ten fifty, and went to go make Sure Sollux had correctly filed any sales or deals away. He found the book that was used to keep track of everything, a binder with a sloppy "_Sol's Store" _written on he front in Sharpie. Karkat had insisted that Sollux's originally intended name for the store, "Sollux's Shop for Games and Computer services and stuff." Was far to long and people would eventually get the idea.

After shuffling through he papers and refiling a few misplaced ones, He did one last sweep of he shop part to make sure everything was in order before locking the doors and heading out.

/A/N: Sorry if there's any errors in here, I've went over this twice but it's quite possible that i missed something somewhere, my apologies if that is the case! Sorry it took so long as well, things are really hectic!

Let me know if you have any thoughts, suggestions, or anything Hope Everyone Enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
